The game: our dreams for the future
by xoanneox
Summary: In which Lucy is almost kidnapped (she refuses to admit it), Rogue probably would have had an heart attack if he was still alive, Zeref falls on his knees from shock, Lucy just wants to know who the hell that man is and Rogue tells her that they don't have to dig their last king up anymore. Last part of "The game:" series. Enjoy


Title: The game: our dreams for the future

Pairing: RoLu

Genre: mystery & romance

Prompt: dreams (Official prompt of the RoLu week) and Future, (prompt of last year's RoLu week.)

Words: 1164

AU: this is in Another Universe, with no guild of mages but they are talking very proper / old-fashioned

Summary: In which Lucy is almost kidnapped (she refuses to admit it), Rogue probably would have had an heart attack if he was still alive, Zeref falls on his knees from shock, Lucy just wants to know who the hell that man is and Rogue tells her that they don't have to dig their last king up anymore.

Notes: Continuation from "The game: the meeting", "The game: give me space", "The game: so what about my future, "The game: a masquerade ball as gift" and "The Game: breathless yearning". This is the LAST one in this series. Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favourites

Author's note: Some more Rogue's pov & the last of "The Game;" series.

The Game; future dreams (little recap of the last one)

"Good to see you, Rogue," said a male voice. Lucy looked at the male. He looked like a bit younger version of Rogue, the same black hair and he had the same look in his eyes as that Rogue had when she first met him.

"I was not really expecting you, Zeref. As you can see, we have a party. If you could reschedule this meeting another 100 years later it would be alright," said Rogue.

"I'm sorry, but I can not wait any longer. I will claim what is supposed to be mine."

"What? You want to have the power back you lost more than hundred years ago to the one you helped?" asked Rogue. He was mad. How dare this, this evil monster come here and threat them. Zeref was not a vampire. No, he was what you could call the king of demons. What he had done when he was a young vampire had Zeref also done, only ten times so bad.

"I would love to have that. Really. But I am not here for that. I am here for the future queen and knight of this country."

"Excuse moi?"* Lucy was offended. Firstly, Rogue was and is the only one who may call her that. Secondly, she was not a dog you could command. "I am right here. You can not say what I have to do. I have my own will and I will decide what I do and what not."

"But why did you go with Rogue then," asked the so called Zeref. Lucy bit her lip. Why did she go with him? "Those were special circumstances," replied she. "What? Did you really think that nobody would hear of your blood and even if they did, that they would just ignore you? The world is not that simple," said he.

People started to notice the commotion between the birthday girl and her date and the for them stranger and they were getting restless. Zeref took a step to them, making Rogue and Lucy set a step back. Then it happened fast; the room went dark, people screamed and Lucy could hear vampires sucking. She searched for Rogue, who had to save some humans so they wouldn't be killed but couldn't find him. Then she felt a strong vampire approaching. She turned around and saw Zeref. Strange, she thought, why didn't I notice that force earlier? He was getting closer and she wanted to turn around, to run, but she couldn't. He had her wrists and she knew that he wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon.

"Let me go!" protested she.

"No, my queen, I will not," he said. He was getting closer. "You will come with me, we will overpower the current king, make me king and you my queen and this all will be done with the help of your blood," whispered he in her ear.

Rogue knew he shouldn't have left Lucy alone, but he also couldn't let these people die. He was keeping one of the columns up so that the humans could escape. He saw Zeref approaching her, talking to her and lastly holding her. He hated the feeling of not being able to do anything for her. When he saw him taking Lucy away he looked if there were no humans near the column anymore and let it fall, running after the two at full speed.

But Zeref was also using his full speed and was running towards the door, carrying Lucy with him in bridal style. He wanted to open the door and run away with her but he was stopped by an enormous power, one that would make every vampire stop if he felt it. "AND NOW IT IS OVER WITH THIS STUPID CHILDISHY," beamed a voice. A little light started to come through the windows again and Lucy, Rogue and Zeref could all see who said that. The man was very tall, around two meters tall and extremely muscular.

If Rogue wasn't dead already, he would all dead now. There stood the best king, the king who didn't use vampires and non-royal-humans as slaves. There stood the so called spirit king, the one he wanted to dig up, bring back and give his power back.

Zeref was in even more shock. There stood is old, old, very old childhood friend. The one that was supposed to be death. Twice. He blinked and then fell to his knees from shock. Lucy took this opportunity to escape from his grip and run back to Rogue, who she had easily spotted since there were only four people left in this room; the tall man, the so called Zeref, Rogue and she herself. Well, make that five. When she ran to Rogue she saw Sting laying on the ground. When the party was still going on he had been sitting on his chair, going into his vampire sleeping stand, meditation. Lucy decided that this hadn't woke him up from his state at all and that she had to talk to him afterwards.

"Are you alright?" was the first thing she asked him. "Why are you asking me? You are the one that was almost kidnapped," he said. How could she ask that when she was the one way more in danger? Lucy gave him a look. "Were you really thinking that I wouldn't be able to escape? He wouldn't be so strong when he would be outside because of the sun and I would like to know if this so called amazing power was able to save me," she replied. She actually ended with a pout.

"Have you had any idea how worried I was? I thought I had lost you," said he. Lucy's heart broke a bit when she heard that. She didn't want to make him worry, she wanted to help him. So she hugged him. She just needed to feel him, decided she.

Rogue stiffened a bit. Even though they had shared a few passionate moments in the last four months they had never really hugged. Yes, they had snuggled together but never hugged. Her actions shocked him a bit but he decided that he liked it, so he hugged her back.

"Who is that male," she asked after a minute.

" That male is standing right behind you, you know that right, Lucy?" He chuckled, already gotten over the shock of the spirit king being alive. "I so knew that." She totally did not, he thought with an inwardly chuckle. He really had to train her more.

"That was the spirit king, the man we were going to dig up and make king again," said he finally as answer.

"So if we didn't, who did?"

"Well, I think we had a little help from Beacon of Rebellion*," said he.

"You're right," the spirit king said. Lucy had to turn her head to be able to look at him. "I did have help from Beacon of Rebellion, but now I probably have to go. I need to speak to a certain someone," he said and with the last sentence he looked very darkly at Zeref.

"Well then, what are we going to do now?" asked she.

"You got many questions today," he said, "but we are going to celebrate in our own way."

Lucy went tomato red when she heard him saying that, already knowing what he meant and that she probably wouldn't get much rest the next few days. Rogue picked her up and took her outside.

"Wait, Rogue?"

"Hn?"

"What about Sting?"

The end

Authors note: AND THAT'S A WRAP! The end of my "The game" series. I'm sorry for the fact that there isn't much fighting in in but I am not really good at it. Thank you all for following this series, supporting me and reminding me how much fun it is [Considering the fact that I hadn't written any RoLu since July, and that's about two months ago]

Explanation about the **:

Excuse moi = Excuse me

Beacon of Rebellion: originally they are the twelve spirits who refuse to respond to the calls from their spirit mage's in the manga and anime, but I thought it would be nice to give them a role too so I made a rebellion group out of them. If I'm correct I used them earlier but I couldn't find it back.

Please take a look at the one-shot's I had written for the GrayLu week or the one-shot's I am writing for the "100 situations" prompts. Good news: I will probably be writing more stories! And even BETTER news: I will upload my first ItaSaku (Itachi x Sakura from Naruto) one-shots soon!

Remember, I do not own Fairy Tail. All rights belong to Hiro Mashima-sama. Please support his mangas by buying them.

Bye~~


End file.
